Brotherly Love
by xThisGirlIsOnFirex
Summary: Santana is your average teenager. She's desperate to grow up, having sex, going to parties, dieting. She's also the adoptive daughter of Burt and Carol, making her Finn and Kurt's sister. An AU story with Kurtana friendship and Brittana romance.
1. Adopted

Brotherly Love

**Summary: Santana is your average teenager. She's desperate to grow up, having sex, going to parties, dieting. She's also the adoptive daughter of Burt and Carol, making her Finn and Kurt's sister. An AU story with Kurtana friendship and Brittana romance. **

Chapter One: Adopted

"Does this look good on me?" Santana asked as she posed in front of the mirror, holding a short, black dress up against her. Kurt was lying on his bed, reading a magazine but when he looked up, his face didn't seem to approve. "What's wrong with it?" Santana asked him, glancing down at the dress.

"Um...n...nothing," Kurt lied, putting on a fake smile. "It's just a...a little short, isn't it? And maybe a little too revealing?"

"I think it's perfect," Santana told him. "It will go rather nice with my leather jacket, don't you think?"

"It's still going to be rather short San," Kurt said. "Haven't you got something else to wear? Dad won't be pleased when he sees you in that." Santana scoffed and went to sit down on Kurt's bed, opposite him.

"Dad doesn't have a say in what I wear, Kurt," she mentioned. "I will wear what I like and I happen to love this dress. Besides, it's not you or him or anyone else that has to wear it. Only me."

"Um...yeah, he does have a say," Kurt chuckled and closed his magazine. "You know he won't let you out in that. Why do you need a dress like that anyways?"

"There's a party on Friday night," Santana informed him, a huge smile plastered upon her face. "And I'm going and I need to look my best, don't I? There may be a cute guy there. Hey! Why don't you come with me?"

Kurt shook his head at her. "In your dreams anyway. You're fifteen, Dad and Carol won't let you go."

"I know," Santana scoffed once again and rolled her eyes. Kurt really didn't get her. "Which is why I am going to ask if I can spend the weekend at Quinn's house for a sleepover but really, we'll be partying all weekend. It's a win win. They'll never find out where I really went and they won't say no to me spending the weekend with Quinn."

"I would not want to be in your shoes if they found out," Kurt sighed, sitting up on his knees.

"They won't, as long as you keep your mouth shut. Swear?" She made him promise.

Kurt held up his hands defensively. "They won't hear anything from me." They soon heard Carol shout up the stairs for them to go down for dinner. Santana mouthed zipping her lips before leaving the room and rushing downstairs for dinner. "Where's dad and Finn?" Kurt asked once he reached the kitchen.

"They've gone out to a baseball game together and they're eating out," Carol said. "So it's just the three of us." She then caught sight of Santana. She was wearing black shorts, a tank top and her face was plastered with make-up. "Santana, are you sure you have enough make-up on?" She asked sarcastically.

"I'm sure," Santana said and sat down in her chair, not really getting the sarcasm. "I need more, I'm running out. You can get me some tomorrow, right? You're going to the mall."

"I suppose," Carol sighed as she served up dinner.

"I'm spending the night at Quinn's on Friday by the way," Santana told her as she sipped at her glass of water. "She's invited me to spend the weekend with her."

"I'd rather you ask me these things rather than tell me but it should be okay," Carol said, sitting down to eat her own dinner. "Of course, I'll have to speak to Burt about it."

"Cool," Santana said, digging into her salad. "I'll need some snacks as well, maybe some cans of cider and some chips to take to Quinn's with me."

"Can you be anymore demanding?" Kurt asked, fed up of her rudeness. "Ask Carol, she might not have time to buy snacks and new make-up for you. Besides, make-up can be expensive and I bet you didn't think of paying for it yourself, did you?"

"It's fine Kurt," Carol reassured him, although she didn't sound sure. "Just make me a list Santana, I'm going to the mall tomorrow morning anyway so it'll be fine."

"You can say no to her, you know?" Kurt told her.

Santana had been adopted by Burt when she was younger. Her mom died giving birth to her and she barely even remembered her dad. The Hummel's had been a family friend so Burt had kindly offered to take her in, making her and Kurt sister and brother. Then Burt and Carol married and unfortunately Santana then had to put up with Finn. Secretly, she and Finn did have moments of actually getting along though.

"It's fine Kurt," Carol repeated herself. "Don't worry about it. Santana will get that list done and I will get it all for you tomorrow, Santana. If it's not on the list then you get it for yourself, okay?"

Santana smirked. "See Kurt? Carol loves me. I'll write a list of things tonight and give it to you tomorrow before school."

"Thank you," she thanked her. "Now eat your dinner guys so we can get cleaned up. Have you two finished your homework?" She asked as they finished off dinner. Kurt nodded.

"I have mine done too," Santana told her.

"How about I put a movie on later for us all then?" Carol suggested. "We can have some popcorn and snacks."

"I'm up for it," Kurt said, secretly hoping that it was a musical or a good old fashioned romance film.

"I need to call Quinn about this weekend first, then I'll be down," Santana mentioned.

* * *

"You don't have to keep giving into her demands, you know?" Kurt mentioned to Carol as the two of them sat on the couch later on, waiting for Santana to come down so they could start the movie. "I know you and dad feel as though you have to because she's the youngest and she's adopted but you really don't. You can say no."

"I know that," Carol sighed. "But I want this to be our bond, I want her to be able to come to me about this stuff like mother and daughter. I guess it's because I've never had a daughter, I don't really know how teenage girls work." Santana soon came downstairs and flopped herself down beside Kurt. "Is Quinn okay?"

"Yeah, she's looking forward to Friday," Santana said. "Are we putting the film on?" Kurt nodded and pressed the play button. He turned to Kurt and gave her a subtle shake of the head whilst Santana just winked at him and smirked proudly to herself.

**Hope you like it guys. I fancied a Kurtana friendship story and thought why not do an AU story where Santana gets adopted by Burt. Slightly different and maybe a bit weird, I know. Haha :) **


	2. Sister Trouble

**Boris Yeltsin: It is different and I love the Kurt and Santana friendship, thought I'd give it a go :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Thanks so much. You're such a loyal reader, you always read my stories and leave such lovely reviews and you're so nice to talk to as well so thanks for all that :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: Haha love rebellious Santana :)**

**Jemiisforever: Thanks :)**

**Alyss: Haha aww that's so cute! I know when I was fifteen I wanted to grow up so quick and now I wish I was young again, lol. **

**Wendy: Thanks so much, that means a lot to me :)**

Chapter Two: Sister Trouble

Puck had Santana pressed up against the wall as the two of them kissed. Many people walked past and just glanced across at them. Puck and Santana were what people called friends with benefits, they weren't exactly a couple but they kissed and made out. There were also rumours going round that they'd slept together before.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Santana asked as Puck pulled away from her.

"Who's that?" He asked, gesturing towards some tall girl with long, blonde hair. She was walking straight towards them.

Santana shrugged her shoulders and scoffed. "Some new girl. Kiss me again."

"Excuse me?" The girl asked as she approached them. "My name's Brittany, Brittany Pierce. I'm new here, do you know where the principal's office is?"

"Straight ahead, turn left, second door on the right," Santana said and wrapped her arms round Puck's neck, continuing to kiss him. Brittany whispered thank you quietly and tried her best to follow Santana's directions. Walking away, she bumped straight into Kurt.

"Sorry," he apologised. "You're Brittany, right? The new girl?" Brittany faintly nodded her head, feeling quite nervous around everyone after meeting Santana and Puck. "I'm Kurt, Quinn told me about you. Have you seen my sister at all? She's got long, black hair, olive coloured skin and is wearing a cheerleading uniform. She's probably either smoking or kissing someone so have you seen her?"

"Yeah," Brittany giggled, guessing that he meant Santana. The description fitted perfectly. "She's by the front entrance of school, kissing this boy."

Kurt smiled. "Great, thank you." Kurt gave her a pat on the back and headed off to try and find Santana. He turned the corridor and saw Santana and Puck kissing, just as Brittany had said. He sighed and walked towards her. "Santana!" He shouted.

Santana stopped kissing Puck and looked over. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you for a moment so can you stop kissing him for just two seconds?" He asked.

"I'll see you later, San," Puck said and walked away, leaving the two alone.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Santana snapped. "I was getting my mack on just then until you ruined it."

"I don't really care right now Santana," Kurt told her. "Do you realise everyone is talking about you right now? I don't appreciate seeing my sister making out in the corridor with a boy she doesn't even like."

Santana shrugged and folded her arms across her chest. "I don't really care what you think because I don't actually have to listen to you now, do I? Was there actually any point as to why you interrupted me or were you just being an annoying older brother again? Because I will tell you something here Kurt, you're not even my brother and I don't actually need protecting so can I go now?"

"We have to talk about this San," Kurt said. "Come on, we used to talk so much."

"And we still do," she reminded him.

"I just don't like hearing people talk about you, calling you a slut and a whore and every other horrible name in the book," he yelled. "Finn and I have to listen to that Santana and it hurts us."

"I don't really care." Santana scowled and shook her head. "People can talk and I'll just fix them with a glare, they soon shut up. Just ignore them and to be fair, this could have waited until we got home. Now, just leave me alone and let me get on with whatever I'm doing for the rest of the day. Alright?" Santana held her hands up and shoved past Kurt before walking off.

"Fine!" Kurt shouted over his shoulder. "And by the way, I don't think your skirt can get any shorter than it already is!"

"Why are you yelling?" Rachel asked, walking over to her friend. "Calm down, yeah?"

"It's...Santana," Kurt sighed, leaning back against the wall. He then flinched and moved places, remembering that Santana and Puck had been making out up against it. "Why does she have to be so difficult?"

"It's Santana," Rachel laughed. "What do you expect? What do Carol and Burt do about it?"

"Well dad's more strict with her but I swear, Carol always gives into her and let's her get away with everything," he said. "It's pretty annoying actually because if Finn and I acted that rudely, we'd probably be grounded for a month."

"I assume she acts like this at home," Rachel said and Kurt nodded. "She's not your sister, Kurt."

"My dad adopted her so she technically is," Kurt said. "I don't know what's going on with her lately. She used to tell me everything when we were younger. She told me when she was missing her mom, she told me any secrets she had and I was even the first one she came to when she first got her period."

Rachel pulled a face. "Gross."

"Yeah well that was before dad met Carol so she didn't really have a motherly figure," Kurt pointed out. "And dad isn't the type to deal with that kind of stuff, you know?"

"True," Rachel said. "Just leave her, she'll probably be fine by tonight. School puts everyone in a bad mood."

"Apart from you," Kurt joked and playfully nudged her arm.

"Of course." Rachel then smirked to herself and linked arms with Kurt before walking down the corridor towards their first class.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Finn asked, sneaking through the hole in the fence that led round to the back of school. No one went there, mainly because there was a wired gate attached to the fence that someone could cut themselves on and the area stunk of urine and dirty trash. Santana was leaning against the brick wall, lighting up a cigarette to smoke. There were a few plastic chairs, bean bags and magazines gathered together to make a small outdoor living room. "Wow, did you do this?"

"It's my space," Santana said as she smoked her cigarette. "I come here when I skip class or just need a break, don't move anything."

"I won't," Finn said. "What is that smell?"

"Old school dinners from about two years ago, maybe?" Santana suggested as Finn sat down on a plastic chair. "You get used to the stench after a while."

"You do know it's illegal at your age to smoke, right?" Finn said but Santana didn't seem to care. "Right well I just came to tell you that Mr Haven says if you don't go to English class this afternoon then you'll be in detention for the rest of the month."

"He said that, did he?"

"Yeah." Finn nodded. "He sent me to tell you but honestly, I understand if you don't want to go. Chuck me a cigarette, would you?" Santana chucked him one and walked over to light it for him with his lighter. "Thanks," he said, remaining in the chair and having a smoke.

"I don't care what Mr Haven says," Santana said and threw her cigarette to the ground, putting it out with her foot. "Kurt's been on my back all day and now him, fuck him."

"Nice," Finn chuckled. "Well, I'm going to head off. Thanks for the cigarette." He put it out and tossed it to the floor before going back out of the hole in the fence. Santana waved him off and stayed where she is, lighting up another cigarette.


	3. Heart to Heart

**Doodle91xxx: Haha yeah exactly, I love rebellious Santana. She's just the best :)**

**IlovesMesomeGlee: Thank you :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: Same. To be honest the Santana in this story is who I've always wanted to be like, someone who parties, is really popular and doesn't care what people think of her. I've never been popular and I hate going out. I'd rather stay at home and read and write Fanfiction really, I'm quite boring :)**

**Jemiisforever: Haha yeah she will do :)**

Chapter Three: Heart to Heart

Kurt woke up to the sound of a door shutting. He yawned and sat up in bed, switching on his bedside lamp. Santana's bed was empty so he guessed that it was her who'd just walked in through the door in the early hours of the morning. 3am to be exact. He climbed out of bed and headed in to the hallway where he saw Santana tip toeing in.

"Have you only just got in?" He yawned, rubbing his eyes. "It's three o'clock in the morning." Santana just laughed, holding a finger to her lips to keep him quiet. "Are you drunk?"

Santana scoffed. "Noooo. Of course not, I'm perfectly fine. See?" She started to walk but kept stumbling.

"Oh yeah, of course you're not drunk," Kurt said sarcastically. "You're stumbling and the smell of booze is coming off of you. What the hell were you thinking?" He hissed at her. "Santana, if dad and Carol find out then you are going to be in so much trouble."

"Oh relax Kurt," Santana calmed him. "Stop being like this, you're too much of a prude for my liking."

"It's three in the morning," he reminded her. "And I have been woken up. What do you expect? Where the hell have you been?"

"Puck was having a party and me being the popular girl I am, I needed to be there," she said with a smirk and playfully slapped him on the cheek. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Is that right?" Burt's voice came and Santana looked to see him and Carol standing at the top of the stairs. Santana and Kurt both jumped at the sound of his voice. "We told you that you weren't allowed to go to that party young lady so why have you gone and disobeyed us like this? You've been drinking as well, just get yourself to bed and we will talk about this in the morning." Santana went to talk but he stopped her. "No! Get to bed, move it." Santana sighed heavily and headed upstairs, shoving past him and Carol with Kurt following.

"Come on," Kurt whispered and helped Santana climb into bed. Santana sniffed and began fluffing her pillows, a small photo falling from one of them and landing on the floor. "What's this?" Kurt asked and picked it up. He stopped when he saw the picture. "Is this your mom?"

"Yeah," Santana whispered. "It's like the only photo I have of her. She would have never yelled at me or anything like Burt and Carol do." She snatched the photo back and shoved it back under her pillow before lying down on it.

"You probably wouldn't be acting out like you do if she was still here though, right?" Kurt guessed.

Santana shook her head, tears streaming down both sides of her face. "No." She sat upright and fell straight into her brothers arm's, hugging him.

"What are we going to do with you?" Kurt sighed and hugged her back, rubbing small circles up and down her back comfortingly. "Huh?" Santana pulled away from him and shrugged her shoulders. "You know when my mom died, I...I was young and my dad told me that he felt a sudden feel of depression as if he'd never find love again. I...I just felt left out and unlike other kids my age, they all had moms and I didn't."

"Why are you telling me this Kurt?" Santana asked. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Because it's okay if you feel saddened or left out or anything like that," he reassured her. "It's okay to feel upset Santana. You were a little girl when it all happened and probably don't have much memory of your mom but you still knew her. You have to know though that you have dad who loves you so much, he may be angry with you now but that's because you broke the rules Santana and snuck out so you have to deal with the consequences."

Santana nodded her head faintly.

"And you have me," he added. "I love you so much. Then there's Carol and Finn as well who love you and Carol sees you as a daughter so let her in as well."

"It's just hard sometimes," Santana admitted. "You and Burt are different because you guys were the ones who took me in but it's hard to adjust to everything else and I just don't know how to react to it all and stuff."

"It's okay," Kurt whispered. "Now it's early in the morning and it is a school night as well missy so let's not worry about it, yeah? Let's get some sleep so you can sleep it all off ."

"Sure, Burt's really mad," Santana sighed and lay back down. "Isn't he?"

"He'll calm down in the morning," Kurt said and tucked her in before making his way across the room to his own bed. "He usually does. Sleep well, yeah? There's a glass of water on the bedside table for you."

"Thanks and you too," Santana whispered as she got comfortable in bed. "Oh and Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," she thanked him. "I'm really glad that you're my brother."


	4. Contraceptive Talk

**shusto croke: Thank you, I'm glad you think so :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah I always wanted an older brother or a sibling I'm close with at least, lol. I loved the little heart to heart scene, thanks for reviewing :)**

**IlovesMesomeGlee: Thank you, I also love Santana and Kurt :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: I totally agree :)**

Chapter Four: Contraceptive Talk

Kurt was sure that Santana was acting strangely around him at school. He thought that maybe he was just being paranoid but then when Rachel told him that she had felt Santana was being strange around her, he knew that something was up. Santana had always been one to go to him about everything, no matter what it was and he was proud of her for talking to him about her mom so what was it that she couldn't possibly talk to him about?

"Santana!" He managed to talk to her before math class when she was at her locker. "Hey, you alright?"

"Fine," she said coldly. "Why?"

"You've been acting weird around me all day," he pointed out. "And I'm not the only one who thinks it either. Rachel agrees with me and even Brittany and she's your best friend."

"I'm fine, am I not allowed to have some time to myself or something?" Santana snapped.

"Not true but you've just been all…well…unSantana like all day and honestly, I'm worried about you."

"You don't have to be," Santana reassured her. "I'm okay but listen Kurt, just because you're my brother and I have told you most things in the past…it doesn't mean that I don't want to tell you everything."

He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "Sure."

"I'm off to class now," she said and slammed her locker door shut.

"Wait, you're actually going to class?" Kurt asked, his eyes widening in shock. "Now I'm really worried."

"I go to class sometimes," she scoffed crossly. "You know I do so don't go saying crap like that, got it?"

"Got it," he repeated as she shoved past him and stormed off down the corridor. "Being a brother is hard," he muttered to himself before walking away in the other direction.

* * *

Even though it had been a week since Santana snuck out to the party, she was still grounded. That included having her laptop, TV and cell phone taken away from her and she had to do her homework at the kitchen table where Carol and Burt were able to keep an eye on her. Finn and Kurt were both up in their rooms when Carol shouted up to them.

"Boys! Bring down your trash."

"Sure!" Kurt called back and left his computer to walk over to the trashcan. He picked it up and noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He placed it back down and knelt down to rummage through it, soon coming to a pregnancy test. It was negative but that wasn't the point.

"Kurt!" Carol called.

"Coming!" Kurt called back and shoved the pregnancy test into a drawer. He then took his trash out before going into the kitchen to find Santana. "Hey, can I borrow Santana for a second?"

"Of course, she's almost done anyway," Carol said.

"Thanks for saving me," Santana muttered as she followed Kurt out of the kitchen and up the stairs to their room. "I thought I was going to die. What did you want anyway?" She flopped down onto her bed and sat on her hands.

"What's this?" Kurt asked and took the pregnancy test out of the drawer, holding it up to show her.

"Um…I…I don't know," Santana said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well," he began and threw it down onto her bed. "It must be yours because this is your room as well and I know for a fact that you've had sex before!"

"And how do you know that?" Santana scoffed and crossed his arms.

"You told me."

"Oh," Santana said quietly and hung her head.

"Is this why you've been avoiding me at school all day?" Kurt asked her. "Tell me the truth, I don't want to hear any more lies please."

"Look, I don't even know why you're making such a big deal over this," Santana laughed. "Because it's negative anyway, isn't it?"

"That isn't the point Santana, the point is that you should not have taken it in the first place," he said. "Weren't you safe? Did you not use a condom?"

Santana shook her head.

"You idiot," he said straight out. "Well, who did you think the father was?"

"I don't know," she said. "Maybe Puck but it could have been anyone really."

"And you're so casual about this because?" Santana just shrugged her shoulders. "I cannot believe you, I really can't. What the hell were you thinking? No, I'll tell you what you were thinking. You weren't thinking at all, were you? That's what you were thinking!"

"Calm down," Santana whispered and held her hands up. "The point is that it's negative so we don't need to freak out, I'm not pregnant."

"It could be a false negative," he said.

"I took two," Santana told him.

"Where's the other?" He asked.

"In the girl's bathroom at school, I took one there as well," she said. "Can you please just not tell Burt and Carol about it? Please, I am begging you here."

"You're fifteen Santana," he whispered.

"Please," she begged him.

"Fine," Kurt promised her. "We better go because I think Carol will have dinner done in a minute." Santana nodded and gave him a thankful hug. She shoved the pregnancy test back into the drawer and the two of them headed downstairs for dinner.

Kurt and Santana were both completely silent with each other during dinner but no one seemed to notice anyway.

"Carol," Santana was the first one to speak. "Can I go on the pill?"

Finn almost choked on his food. "Gross, no girl talk during dinner please."

"Why the hell do you want to go on the pill?" Burt asked her.

"Exactly my question," Carol said. "Bad period cramps?"

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Finn pleaded. "I am trying to eat."

"Shut your pie-hole," Santana snapped at him and turned back to Carol. "And no, birth control."

"Okay, can we talk about this after dinner please?" Carol asked her. Santana rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement and carried one eating her dinner.

Once dinner was finished, Finn and Kurt headed off to watch TV and Burt went with them so Carol could talk to Santana.

"Right," she sighed and shut the kitchen door so the boys couldn't hear. "What's this about?"

"I just want to go on the pill," Santana said. "It's either that or getting pregnant, what would you prefer?"

"Santana, you're fifteen," Carol reminded her, in case the teenager had forgotten.

"I know," she said. "But I want to go on the pill, please."

"I didn't even know you were having sex," Carol said and shrugged her shoulders.

Santana was silent.

"Well, if it's what you want," she said. "I guess I would rather that than you getting pregnant but having sex at your age is illegal."

"I know that but loads of girls my age do it," she said and sat back in her chair with her arms crossed.

"That doesn't mean you have to follow the crowd," Carol said. "But I'll make you a doctor's appointment if it's really what you want."

"Thank you," Santana said with a smile.

Carol shook her head in disapproval and left the kitchen, making her way into the living room.

"Where's Finn?" He asked.

"In his room playing one of his video games," Kurt sighed. "Are you really going to let her go on the pill?"

"What choice do I have?" Carol sighed. "She'll just carry on doing it anyway, won't she?"

"You know it isn't your fault, right?" Kurt said. "You or Dad's, it's none of your fault."

"I know," she said and stroked his hair. "Go and sit with her, would you?"

"Sure," he said and headed into the kitchen. Carol sighed heavily and took his place on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Burt questioned.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I just can't believe it, that's all."


	5. House Party

**Holdonandstaystrong: Haha same here :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah I love Kurt and Santana's relationship in this. And yeah there's a bright side :)**

**Abby: Indeed she is :)**

**IlovesMesomeGlee: I know right? I totally agree with your review :)**

Chapter Five: House Party

"So Kurt you are in charge, alright?" Carol told him as she walked into the living room in her nicest dress. Kurt was in the middle of watching TV with a huge bowl of popcorn and he nodded at her.

"Whoa, what about me?" Finn snapped, walking into the room with Burt. "Am I not responsible enough? I mean, I understand Santana and all but…"

"Kurt's in charge," Carol repeated and gave Finn's cheek a kiss. "Where's your sister?"

"Upstairs sulking in her room," Finn said and took a seat in Burt's armchair.

"Figures," Carol sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well we need to head off before we're late so just tell her we said bye and like I said Kurt, you're in charge." Kurt nodded once again and the two boys waved them off as they left the house.

"Well, whole house to ourselves," Finn said with a smile and snatched the remote from Kurt. "What's on?"

"I was watching something," he whined with a mouthful of popcorn.

"Not anymore," Finn said and continued to watch his programme.

* * *

The entire house was filled with horrible, drunken, loud teenagers, boys and girls. There was literally no room to move. Beer cans and chip packets were lying everywhere, there were people in every single room of the house and the entire place was completely ruined. Kurt shoved his way through the crowd in the living room and soon found the house phone. He'd lost his cell somewhere in the group of people.

"Dude, what the hell is going on?" Finn shouted as he followed closely behind his younger brother.

"What does it look like Finn?" Kurt shouted back over the noise as he picked up the phone.

"My mom and your dad are not going to be pleased when they find out what has gone on in this house," Finn stated the obvious. "And you were supposed to be in charge!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Kurt sighed. "This is all Santana! I was upstairs listening to music and looking through magazines, I knew nothing about it until someone burst into my room making out. I was disgusted. I can't find Santana anywhere and they are completely trashing the house. I've tried getting them out but they won't budge, can you please get everyone out or at least help me here?" Kurt kept rambling. "Oh and if you find Santana, I am going to kill her for doing this."

"You best join the queue," Finn sighed. "Because I bet your dad will be first in line to do that. Come on, let's end it."

Finn stood up on the only chair that seemed to be left standing and Kurt found the stereo, turning the music off. Everyone stopped what they were doing immediately.

"Everyone out now!" Finn shouted. "Because I will call the police and don't think that I am joking!"

"Put the music back on!" Some girl yelled.

"He said get out!" Kurt shouted. Everyone began shoving and pushing past each other towards the front door, leaving their rubbish and even throwing some of it at Finn and Kurt. It took a while but every single person was out. "Now that's how it's done," Kurt sighed.

"Heyyy, way to ruin a party," Santana slurred, stumbling over to her brothers. "My party."

"What were you thinking?" Kurt hissed. "Santana look at this place! It's a mess and Dad and Carol are due back soon. I cannot believe you right now."

"It's just a bit of fun," Santana said, taking a sip of her can of beer. "You need to try it sometimes."

"Don't push it," he said. "Get this place cleaned up now!"

"No," Santana scoffed.

"The party is over, Santana!" Finn shouted at her. "I mean it!"

"No it's not," Santana said. "No one's smashed the TV yet!" She picked up the TV and threw it onto the floor, completely wrecking it.

"Santana!" Kurt yelled, making them both jump. They'd never heard him like that before. "I can't believe you. You are helping Finn and I clean up this mess, whether you like it or not."

It was no used. They knew that Burt and Carol would find out eventually, seeing as there were still loads of mess and the TV was completely broken. They weren't even halfway through yet and Burt and Carol arrived home. All three of them turned round when the door opened.

"Oh shit," Santana cursed.

"We're screwed," Kurt said, throwing down the broom that he was holding.

"Busted," Finn added.

"What the hell has gone on in this house?" Burt yelled, obviously angry. He had good reason to be though. They all just stood there in silence. "Someone had better start talking right this minute." He turned towards Kurt. "Well what have you got to say? You were in charge!"

"I know, I know and I'm sorry," he apologised. "I was upstairs listening to music and reading. I didn't know anything about it I swear, I was just as shocked honestly."

"Someone had better start making sense right now," Carol said, finally finding her voice.

"It was me," Santana confessed. "I invited everyone, I was the one who put on the party. These two knew nothing about it. I was going to have everything cleaned up before you got home."

"And that makes everything okay, does it?" Burt shouted at her. "You have pushed it too far this time young lady and you will be punished. Kurt, Finn, upstairs now!"

"But the house needs cleaning," Kurt stammered.

"And you will be cleaning it but right now we need to talk to Santana so upstairs!" He yelled. Kurt and Finn nodded and walked upstairs.

"I said I was sorry!" Santana screamed at Burt. "What more do you want? An apology to the whole world?"

"You have pushed it too far!" He yelled back.

"Burt," Carol sighed from behind him.

"No Carol!" Burt shouted and turned back to Santana. "The house is a mess! You stink of alcohol and look at the TV! Everything is ruined Santana! Kurt was in charge here, were you trying to get him into trouble!"

"No! Just shut the fuck up!" Santana screamed. "I hate you!"

Burt slapped her right across the face, the sound echoing throughout the house. Santana just held her hand to her face in shock.

"Santana, you don't say that about your father!" Carol shouted. "And Burt, what the hell were you thinking? You don't hit her!"

"I…I'm sorry Santana," Burt said to her. Santana just shook her head and Burt sighed and walked into the kitchen to calm down. Santana took a seat on the couch and Carol knelt down in front of her.

"Let's have a look at your face," she whispered.

"It's fine, I deserved it," Santana mumbled. "I shouldn't have said that to him."

"Did you mean that?" Carol asked. Santana hesitated but shook her head, knowing that she didn't really mean it. "You know what you did was wrong, right? You shouldn't have had a party here and you have been drinking as well which is even more dangerous."

"Can I just go to my room?" Santana whispered quietly.

"Sure," Carol sighed. "We'll talk about this later. I think we all just need to cool down and the TV will be coming out of your allowance, understand?" Santana nodded and headed upstairs. Kurt was at his computer.

"He hit me!" Santana yelled, walking into the room and shutting the door.

"He hit you?" Kurt asked. "I know what you did was wrong but he shouldn't have hit you, does it hurt?"

"Yes," Santana lied, putting on the fake tears. "It's really sore," she then fake sobbed.

"San," Kurt said sympathetically and walked over to her. "Do you want a hug?"

Santana shook her head. "No," she cried. "I'm going to run away."


	6. Running Away

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah let's hope Kurt will be able to, he often can :)**

**Linneagb: Yeah I know he wouldn't usually do that but Santana was way out of line. Thanks for your review :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: She was a bit of a brat lol :)**

Chapter Six: Running Away

"What? You can't just run away!" Kurt squealed as he watched Santana rush around the bedroom, packing everything into the biggest bag she could find. "Santana, are you even listening to me here?"

"Yes!" Santana snapped at him. "Yes I am listening but I am running away, okay? Burt and Carol clearly hate me, he hit me for goodness sake!"

"Dad would never hit anyone," Kurt sighed. "Even when I acted out as a kid, he got angry but he never hit me."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Santana asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"No," Kurt sighed heavily. "No I believe you but what I'm saying is that…that you were way out of line. He had good reason to hit you to be honest Santana. He's not a horrible man and I just wish that you could see that."

Santana didn't answer.

"What's your mom going to say?" Kurt asked, folding his own arms. "She'll be so disappointed in you Santana."

"Don't tell me how my mom will feel," she hissed.

"Where are you even going to go?" Kurt asked. "Do you have a plan? Do you have anywhere to go or what?"

"I'll figure something out," she sighed and slipped on her black, zip up, hooded jacket. Kurt could tell that she was serious, as she didn't even wear her usual, girly dresses. She changed into old jeans, converse, a t-shirt of some band and one of Finn's baseball caps that he'd given her when he was clearing some things out.

"Take that off," Kurt said and grabbed the cap from her head, tossing it to one side of the room.

"Give it back!" She yelled and shoved him before picking it back up and sliding it onto her head. "I'm running away Kurt! You can't tell anyone where I've gone or else."

"At least let me come with you," Kurt whispered. "You're my little sister…"

"I'm not," Santana said. "We don't share the same family Kurt and we never will."

"Let me come with you," he repeated, ignoring what she'd just said. "If anything happened to you and I wasn't there, I…I'd never be able to live with myself."

"But your dad…?"

"Right now," he said. "You are more important to me, anything to get you out of running away from here. It may not seem like it now Santana but this is your home. Whether we're blood related or not, we're still family."

The door opened and Finn walked in.

"Um…" His eyes diverted to the packed bag at Santana's feet. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing," Santana whispered and went to sit down on her bed, flicking open a magazine. Finn looked confused but shook his head and walked back out again.

"Is that a no?" Kurt asked her. "You're not running away?"

"No," Santana sighed. "I'm not."

* * *

Santana slowly sat up in bed and flicked open her cell phone. 2am. She bit her lip and slid out from under the covers, removing her pyjamas to reveal the clothes that she'd slipped on for running away in. She glanced across at Kurt who was still fast asleep and slid on her pair of converse, tying up the laces. She then grabbed her baseball cap and backpack and tip toed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kurt groaned from his bed.

Santana came to a halt and turned around.

"San?" Kurt yawned and sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. "Santana, are you really going?"

"I have to," she whispered, hanging her bag onto her shoulder. "I'm sorry Kurt."

"Little sister," Kurt pouted. "Please don't."

Santana smiled weakly at him and turned the door handle, going to walk out.

"Damn it," Kurt cursed and quickly got out of bed, following her out the door.

Santana sighed. "You're making this harder right now Kurt."

"Good," Kurt whispered, careful not to wake anyone. "Because I don't want you to do this. We all love you Santana, what do you think Dad will do huh? Do you think he's just going to sit around and let you do this? He'll be out looking for you until he finds you because he loves you. You are his little girl whether you like it or not."

"I'm not, am I?" Santana whispered back. "I'm not his little girl and never will be. I'm different, different from you all."

"That's what we love about you Santana," Kurt said. "Don't you get that? And you are his little girl, you've known him since we've been born and he adopted you because he wanted you."

"I've got to go," Santana said. "Can you give him this note from me please?" She fumbled around in her pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper.

Kurt shook his head. "No. No, I'm not doing that. I'm coming with you, you're not doing this alone so if you want to run away then I am coming along as well."

"You can't do that," Santana said. "He needs you."

"He needs us both," he told her. "But I'm not letting you go alone so count me in. I got a bag ready when you were in the shower last night. Somehow I knew you wouldn't listen."

Santana sighed. "Kurt, no."

"Yes Santana," he ordered. "I'm coming with you, I'm not letting you go alone."

* * *

It was half past three in the morning and Kurt and Santana were walking through the woods together in the dark. Kurt had changed and had his bag with him and was just following Santana. She seemed to have an idea of where she was going. He was just the tag along.

"I love coming here," Santana said.

Kurt looked to her as if she was crazy. "The woods, why?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders. "It's just so peaceful, it's like you're the only person in the world. It's cut off from judgemental people; it's just cut off from everything. Here, I feel like I can take on the world, just makes everything clear."

Kurt nodded. "I never really thought about it like that."

"I'm always here," Santana said. "It's like my special place away from everyone, there's a little place just ahead and it's beautiful. Nobody else knows about it, it's hidden by all these bushes and I just love it so come on."

"When do you come here?" Kurt asked but continued to follow her.

"Sometimes at night when everyone is asleep," Santana confessed. "I arrive back just in time for breakfast." They walked through and Kurt was amazed at what he saw.

"It's beautiful," Kurt said.

"I know, right?" Santana said with a smile, picking up a stone and chucking it into the water. "It's amazing."

"It really is," Kurt said and the two of them took a seat. "You do know we'll have to go back, don't you?" Kurt sighed.

Santana nodded. "I know," she whispered. "But not yet, okay? I just need to be here right now."

"Sure, we can do that," he promised.

"Thanks," Santana thanked him and the two of them just sat in silence for a while looking at the view until it was time to go home.


	7. The Note

**IlovesMesomeGlee: Haha I know exactly what you mean but good on Kurt :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah Kurt is just the best brother :)**

Chapter Seven: The Note

"Where the hell are they?" Burt yelled angrily as he paced up and down the living room, throwing his hands up in the air. Carol and Finn were both sitting on the couch. "We need to call the police."

"I called them," Carol whispered. "They said it's not a missing person until twenty four hours has gone. Can't you try calling them again?"

"None of them are answering their phones," Burt sighed and turned to Finn.

"It's a Saturday after all," Finn reminded them. "Maybe they…I don't know, went somewhere for the day."

As soon as he said that, the door opened and Burt rushed out into the hallway to see Santana and Kurt entering the house. Both of them dropped their bags and Kurt smiled at his dad and went to hug him.

"Thank god, we were worried sick," he said, hugging Kurt back. "Where the hell have you two been?"

"It was my fault," Santana admitted quietly and shrugged her shoulders. "I ran away. Kurt was just trying to stop me."

"Santana, why?" Carol sighed, arriving in the doorway. "Sweetheart," she said sympathetically and walked over to hug her. "Thank goodness you're both okay."

"Upstairs, both of you," Burt said and gestured towards the stairs. "Unpack your things, just go."

"Sorry Dad," Kurt apologised and patted him on the shoulder as he and Santana headed upstairs to their room. Finn followed.

"You know I have a math test next week, right?" Finn asked, following them into their room and shutting the door behind him.

"That has nothing to do with us," Santana said and flopped down onto her bed, shrugging her shoulders.

"I have been trying to ask Mom to help me study for it," Finn yelled. "Math is not my best subject and Mom says no every time to helping because she and Burt are way more concerned about you! Do Kurt and I not matter, Santana?"

"Finn, stop it," Kurt told him. "Just get out, this isn't even your room."

"It's not hers either!" He shouted. "She may sleep in here but she doesn't live here. This is not her home and it never will be."

"Shut the fuck up!" Santana screamed, threw down her magazine and lunged straight at him.

"Santana, get off!" Finn yelled as she pulled hard at his hair. Kurt managed to prise her away from him just as Burt and Carol walked in.

"You again!" Burt scolded. "Grounded for another month young lady!"

"That is so unfair!" Santana screamed. "Why do you think I wanted to run away for goodness sake!" Santana kicked the wall hard and stormed back to her bed, refusing to look anyone in the eye. Kurt sighed sympathetically, feeling quite sorry for his sister.

* * *

"Dad?" Kurt asked, walking into the kitchen to see his dad sitting at the table flicking through the Saturday paper. "Hey, sorry about running away and all."

"It wasn't your fault," he said. "You were doing the right thing and not letting her go alone. What did you want anyway?"

"Before Santana went, she um…she wanted me to stay to give you this," he whispered and handed out the note that Santana had written to Burt. "She doesn't know I've given it to you but um…I read it and I think you should as well."

"Thanks Kurt," he thanked him and shooed him away. Kurt nodded with a smile and backed out of the kitchen, shutting the door on his way out.

Burt took a deep breath and opened up the note that Kurt had just given him, deciding to read it.

_Burt (I don't feel like I'm even ready to call you Dad yet. Besides, you're not my dad)_

_You may be reading this because you're wondering why I even bothered to run away. There's a whole list of reasons. You and Kurt have looked after me for a long time now and honestly I feel like Kurt is my actual blood related brother. I've not long known Carol and Finn and although Finn gets on my nerves, Carol has been like the mom I never had. She gets me stuff when I need it and she lets me make my own decisions like going on the pill. It's either that or me getting pregnant, right? _

_You however Burt I have felt no connection with at all! In other words, I hate you and I know most teenagers say that towards their parents but…well…I don't really know what else to say. I love you, I really do. I know you want what's best for me and you were kind enough to adopt me. I do love you Burt and I hate to say that yes, you are the reason for my running away. I'm sorry and I hope that Kurt gives you this note to read. Even though I never showed my love for you, I will miss you and I hate that it has actually come to this. I just feel like I can't do it anymore, like I don't fit in and like I'm not part of your family. I don't feel like I am anyway. _

_Anyway like I said before, I do love you and I'll miss you as well. _

_Your daughter forever_

_Santana_

Burt felt himself welling up as he finished the end of Santana's letter. He folded it up and stuffed it into the back pocket of his jeans before making his way upstairs. Santana was lying on her bed reading one of Kurt's magazines. Kurt was at his computer, doing homework.

"What are you doing in here?" Santana muttered under her breath and looked up from the magazine.

"I um…I read your note," he said and held his arms out. "Come here."

Santana stood up and walked over, hugging him.

"I love you like you are my own, okay Santana?" He asked, hugging her and she nodded in his arms. Tears formed in her eyes but she didn't show it. "I'm really sorry I hit you but no more running away, okay? You scared me and I couldn't lose you, I really couldn't."

"Thank you," Santana thanked him.

"So how about you and I head out for a burger, huh?" He offered. "Just the two of us?"

"Aren't I grounded?" Santana reminded him.

"Sometimes you have to break the rules," he chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Come on. What do you say?"

"I'd love to," she said with a smile and pulled away from the hug. "Thanks."

"Can I come?" Kurt asked, turning away from his computer.

"Sorry Kurt," Burt apologised and placed an arm round Santana's shoulder. "This is just for your sister and me," he added and they walked out together like a proper father and daughter.

**Hey guys, what do you think of my new cover for this story? It was made by Linneagb. It's amazing and fits the story perfectly so shout out to Linneagb! :D **


	8. Family Time

**Doodle91xxx: I loved writing that letter although it did make me cry, lol. I wish my relationship with my dad was like that as well; our relationship is just horrible and awkward haha :)**

**Linneagb: That is a good idea thanks, I think I might use it if that's alright. I also like the idea of mentioning the photos :)**

**IlovesMesomeGlee: Haha I love Burt and Santana too! :)**

**MRSDARRENCRISS589: It is :)**

Chapter Eight: Family Time

"So, what's this about?" Santana asked as she sat at the kitchen table with her arms folded across her chest. "Because I have plans."

"Well this is more important I'm afraid," Carol sighed heavily as Finn and Kurt walked in and took their seats. "Burt, would you like to start?"

"Okay truthfully…this family is falling apart…" Burt began.

"Yeah and whose fault is that?" Finn scoffed, glancing towards Santana.

"Shut it Lumps unless you want a knuckle sandwich!" Santana yelled at him, standing up from her chair and knocking it over in the process.

"No thank you!" Carol scolded and grabbed hold of Santana's arm.

The Latina pursed her lips together, stood her chair back up and sat back down in a huff.

"And it isn't just Santana's fault," she told her son. "It's all of us."

"So what are you suggesting?" Kurt questioned and shrugged her shoulders.

"I think we just need to start doing more things as a family," Burt said. "So from now on, we are going to do something together every single Saturday."

"You're joking," Finn sighed and leant back in his chair.

"What about homework?" Santana asked.

"Since when do you care about homework?" Finn asked.

"You have every evening, free periods and Sunday to do homework," Burt told her. "So today Carol and I have decided that we are going to go and play miniature golf."

"Can't we do something fun?" Santana snapped. "Like, go to a water park maybe?"

"Yeah let's do that!" Finn and Kurt cheered in unison.

"No," Burt said. "Outside by the car in ten minutes, no arguments."

* * *

"This is soooo boring," Santana groaned and leant back against the cold, brick wall. "Is it time to go home yet?"

"We have only just got here," Kurt laughed and handed her a golf club. "And it's your turn so putt."

"Putt it in," Finn chuckled, clearly pleased at his bad joke.

"Lame," Santana said and gave her golf ball a whack. It completely missed the windmill and came rolling back down the hill to her. "Remind me again why we're doing this."

"Because your father wants us to do more family things together," Carol whispered in her ear.

"He's not my father," Santana whispered back and rolled her eyes.

"Santana, don't start," Carol hissed. "Please."

"God I am fed up of this fucking family!" Santana screamed, slamming her golf club down onto the grass. "Why is everyone always telling me not to start for crying out loud? Why is everyone always moaning at me and saying that it's my fault!"

"What's going on?" Burt asked, clearly annoyed as he made his way over to his family.

"Nothing," Santana muttered under her breath and started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Burt called to her. "We have only just started."

"Just leave me alone!" Santana yelled and continued storming.

Santana headed straight back to the streets to where her favourite bar was, to where she'd met most of her street friends.

"Beer, Jeremy," she ordered and whacked out her fake ID. No one knew that she was only fifteen. No one needed to know.

"Coming up," he said with a smile. "Rough day?"

"Guess you could say that," Santana sighed as she took a seat, running a hand down her face. "Family problems, that's all."

"They're always the worst," Jeremy chuckled and handed her a beer. "Enjoy."

"Thanks," Santana thanked him and glugged the cold drink down as quick as she possibly could. She loved the feel of alcohol; how it could just wash away every single bad memory from her mind and make her feel ten times better.

"Hey Lopez is back!" A boy's voice jeered from the back of the crowd.

Santana glanced up to see a familiar looking boy heading her way. "Marcus. Hey buddy, what are you doing here?"

"Hanging out with my girlfriend, how about you?" He asked.

"Taking a break," Santana told him and held up her almost empty glass. "Girlfriend? I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"Are you jealous?" He joked and gave her a flirtatious wink.

"No," Santana giggled, having another sip of her beer. "Marcus, you know I'm gay."

"Have you told your family that yet?" Marcus asked.

Santana shook her head. "No and I'm not planning to either."

"Why not?" He asked and pulled up a seat. "Your brother's gay, isn't he? They'll be totally cool with it."

"It's different with me," Santana sighed. "And Kurt is not my brother, his dad just happened to adopt me that's all."

"He's still your brother," Marcus pointed out. "They may not be blood related but they're still family. My dad's wife isn't my real mom, she's my stepmom but she's still family."

"Yeah well…it still doesn't mean that they need to know I'm gay," Santana said. "They can't know."

"That's fine," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Do you want to come and meet my girl? She's really nice, you'll like her."

"Nah, I'm alright," Santana said, leaning on her hand. "I think I'm just going to chill out over here for a minute."

"Santana!"

"Or maybe I'll leave," Santana mumbled and went to go before bumping into Kurt. "Too late."

"Is this your bro?" Marcus questioned and pointed at Kurt.

Santana nodded her head faintly.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped. "You don't belong in places like this Kurt, even you know that."

"Yeah and neither do you," he said and turned to Marcus. "A minute, please?"

Marcus raised his hands defensively and quickly shuffled away.

"Thanks for scaring away my friends," Santana said sarcastically. "Do you want a beer?"

"No," he scoffed. "How the hell did you get that anyway?"

"Fake ID, duh," she said. "Can you go now?"

"Not without you. Come on, I gave Finn my turn just so I can come and find you."

"Honoured," Santana mumbled and had another drink. "Just stay with me Kurt, yeah? Sit, have a beer and just try to relax for a second. Trust me, you will feel a whole lot better."

Kurt sighed heavily and looked around him at all the partying, drinking teenagers.

"Alright," he gave in and sat down in the chair that Marcus had used. "One drink but that is all."

"That's all I ask," Santana said with a smile and playfully patted his cheek. "Now, let me buy my favourite brother a drink."

"You are unbelievable, do you know that?" He laughed.

"Oh I know."


	9. Coming Out

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah I love writing family moments and I think she should start accepting them too. Hopefully she will soon :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: Aww, I'm so glad you missed them hehe :)**

**Linneagb: Thanks so much. And I totally agree with that, she's a rebel haha :)**

**IlovesMesomeGlee: Haha and nooo they have no idea yet. Thanks for the review :)**

Chapter Nine: Coming Out

Santana and Kurt had gone over to Rachel's house, not that Santana was even interested in going. She went to keep her brother company and to see how many insults she could throw at Rachel in the space of two hours. Soon they were home though but weren't expecting to see Carol sitting at the kitchen table with a very stern look upon her face.

"What's going on?" Finn asked who'd also gone with them. "Mom?"

"Finn, Kurt, you can both go upstairs and get started on your homework whilst I speak to Santana," Carol said.

"Whatever you have to say to her you can say in front of us," Kurt said and crossed his arms as they walked into the kitchen. "What has she done wrong now?"

"I just had a call from your principal," Carol said. "Santana. Care to explain to me why you were in Detention twice today?"

"It's not my fault!" Santana yelled, storming over to the table and gesturing to herself. "If it is anyone's then it's that bitch, Martie Cox!"

"Who the hell is that?" Carol asked.

"Some girl in our Science class," Kurt sighed. "She and Santana do not get along with each other."

"Well whoever's fault it is you still ended up in Detention," Carol told Santana angrily. "So from now on you are not to go to your room unless it is bedtime. You do everything including eating, homework and anything else downstairs where your father and I can keep an eye on you."

"What?" Santana snapped. "That is so not fair."

"Privacy is a privilege Santana," Carol said. "You can't keep getting Detention! It is not on!"

"Whatever, I'm going out," Santana mumbled.

"No you are not!" Carol yelled after her.

"Okay, can we just chill for a second please?" Kurt asked, waving his arms around to try and get someone's attention. "Santana, Carol is right okay? You need to be punished for bad behaviour at school."

"Don't talk to me as if I'm five years old," Santana said.

"What's going on Santana?" Carol sighed. "Because this behaviour is unacceptable I'm afraid and it is getting way out of hand young lady."

Santana didn't answer her. She just shook her head, pursed her lips together and turned round to storm into the living room.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked his sister as the two of them lay awake that night. That was the good thing about sharing a room. They often stayed up late and had midnight chats and it was the one time where Santana actually confessed everything to Kurt; how she felt, what was going on inside her head, stuff like that. "You looked pretty upset when Carol had a go earlier."

"I'm fine," Santana sighed and sat up in bed, hugging her knees to her chest.

"San," Kurt whispered. He climbed out of his own bed and went to sit beside Santana on hers, an arm round her shoulder. "Talk to me sis."

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anybody," Santana said quietly. "And I mean it Kurt. I'm telling you but you can't tell anyone at all, okay?"

"I won't, I promise," Kurt promised. "Spit shake?" He spat on his hand and held it out to Santana. Santana smiled and nodded as she spat on her own hand and shook. "Okay, what's up then?"

"What I am about to tell you will...it'll change things, especially things in my life," Santana began. "And I am so scared."

"You don't have to be scared," Kurt comforted. "I promise you but if it is causing this rebellious behaviour then I need to know what it is so I can help you."

"I think you're the only one who can help me," Santana said and she actually looked like she was about to burst into tears. "I...I..."

"San, what's the matter?"

"I'm gay," she choked up.

"Gay?" Kurt asked and Santana nodded her head. "How...How um...Are you sure?" She nodded again. "But San, you've always been well um...how do I put this nicely?"

"A complete slut," Santana finished for him.

"Yeah pretty much," Kurt chuckled, feeling better because Santana thought it as well. "I'm guessing no one knows then."

"No," she whispered and shook her head. "Not even Brittany and um...she's the one I love."

"Oh hun," Kurt said sympathetically and pulled his sister in for a hug. "It's all going to be okay and it will get better. I know speaking from experience but it only gets better after you tell people."

"I told you," Santana said.

"Yeah but I mean...Carol and Dad and even Finn and everyone else at school," he said. "Especially Brittany. She has the right to know how you feel about her."

Santana shrugged her shoulders faintly as Kurt removed a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled weakly at him and he linked her arm and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you," she thanked him and rested her head on top of his. "I love you. You're the best brother ever."

"I know," he said and smirked proudly. "Hey um...I was thinking of getting tickets for Beyonce's upcoming concert when they go on sale. I was going to take Mercedes but do you fancy coming with me instead?"

"Really?" She asked and he nodded. "Hell yeah. God have you seen her new video? I love it."

"Maybe a little bit too much, huh?" He said in a jokey manner and winked at her.

"Go to bed," Santana giggled and gave his arm a light push. "And thanks. You're right, I do feel so much better now."

"Good, you're my sister," he said. "I want you to be happy. Let's get back to bed though, yeah? Dad will hear us in a minute if we're not careful."

"Sure," Santana laughed. Kurt gave her one more hug and headed back to his own bed to settle down. It wasn't until gone one o'clock until the two finally fell asleep.


	10. Rumours

**Doodle91xxx: She was right to punish her. Yeah I wish I had a brother but a brother like Kurt more than anything lol :)**

**Linneagb: I will be bringing that moment in. I can't wait to write it :)**

**Wausie: Thank you :)**

Chapter Ten: Rumours

"Hey Santana," Finn said as he walked over to the girl. Santana was at her locker but when she heard Finn's voice, she turned round. Sure Finn was her brother and all but they didn't speak much at school so it was a surprise when he did say something to her. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Santana sighed and slammed her locker door shut before leaning back against it. "I'm sorry Finn but you've completely lost me here," she laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"You," Finn said and gestured towards her. "About um...Being gay and everything."

"What?" Santana practically yelled. "Where the hell did you hear that?"

"It's all over Jacob's blog," Finn told her. "I thought everyone knew. What..."

"No one knows," Santana whispered and shoved passed Finn. She stormed down the corridor as fast as she could, looking into every room to see if she could find Jacob. As she stormed, everyone in the corridor turned to look at her. She couldn't find Jacob anywhere but Kurt was standing at the end of the corridor at his own locker.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He whispered as she just broke down into tears in his arms. "Hey hey, I've got you. Come on, let's go to the choir room. Come on." Santana pulled away and nodded her head as they walked into the choir room. "Want to tell me what's got you so upset?" Kurt asked and shut the door behind him.

Santana looked down at the floor and whispered, "everyone knows."

Kurt looked to her confused. "Everyone knows what?" He asked.

"That I'm gay," Santana choked out and looked up at him. "Jacob has put it all over his blog that I am gay. Finn of all people has just asked me Kurt. What am I going to do? Actually I do know what I am going to do, I'm going to kill Jacob that is what!" Santana suddenly burst into tears again.

"San, stop crying," Kurt comforted and wrapped his arms around her. "It's going to be okay."

"How is it going to be okay Kurt?" Santana sobbed into his chest. "It is never going to be okay!"

"You don't know that Santana," Kurt said. "Everyone knows that what Jacob mostly puts in his blogs are rumours."

"But mine isn't though, is it?" Santana yelled. "And now everyone knows!"

"Would it be so bad?" He asked her. "That everyone knows Santana. I found that my life got a whole lot easier after coming out."

"Yes it would be bad," Santana corrected him. "Because this is Lima and everyone is so fucking judgemental and horrible."

"I don't think it would be so bad Santana. I honestly don't," he mentioned. "It's changed now. I wouldn't worry about it, alright? Don't get yourself upset over it because it isn't worth it. Leave Jacob, he's a nobody and he will get what's coming to him so just leave it and try to stop crying please. Alright?" Santana faintly nodded and wiped at her eyes as Kurt hugged her again. "It'll be alright, I promise you."

"Thank you."

"Santana Lopez," Principal Figgins soon announced over the speaker. "Please report to Miss Pillsbury's office straight away."

"Great," Santana said sarcastically and pulled away from her brother. "This is just what I need. I might not go."

"Santana, you can't just not go," Kurt told her. "Come on. It won't be so bad, just go and see what she has to say. She can be annoying at times but she might actually help you so go one."

Santana faintly nodded her head and gave his hand a squeeze before leaving to go and see what Miss Pillsbury wanted with her. She walked into the office and saw that the guidance councillor was already looking prepared to give her a pep talk.

"What?" She whispered.

"Well Santana, take a seat," she said, indicating to the chair in front of her desk. "Mr Schuester and I are a little worried about you let's just say. Those um...The things on Jacob's blog, the um...gossip might I say."

"It's not true," Santana lied and avoided eye contact with her.

"Isn't it?" Miss Pillsbury questioned, determined to get the truth out of her somehow but Santana went silent and just shook her head. "Santana, you can talk to me. Everything said within these walls are completely confidential, I promise you."

"I said it's not true!" Santana screamed and stood up before storming straight out of the office.

* * *

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Go away!" Santana called out to who she assumed must be Carol. Finn was on a date with Rachel, Kurt was sitting across the way from her doing homework and Burt was useless at the whole heart to heart thing.

"Sweetie, let me in," Carol said softly from the other side of the door.

"Talk to her," Kurt whispered, shaking his head at Santana. "Please. She could help."

"No," Santana whispered back and buried her face into the pillows on her bed. Carol opened the door and stepped into the room, diverting her eyes towards Kurt. Kurt smiled sympathetically and just shook his head at her.

"Dinner's at six," was the only thing that Carol said before leaving the room. She made sure to shut the door behind her.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked his sister.

"Fine," Santana lied and looked up at him. Kurt didn't want to push her any further but he could certainly tell that she'd been crying.


End file.
